<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Candy by HDLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455230">Sweet Like Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn'>HDLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pre-Romantic Relationship, all the candy for Grogu!, and some sweetness for the adults, found family trope, nervous!din, ot beta read we die like mne, soft!Din, some mild sexual teasing/innuendo, the helmet (mostly) stays on, toothrotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find out that Din and Grogu don't know what their favorite candies are you take matters into your own hands to get that sorted out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mando has my heart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Like Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/gifts">kmandofan90</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt sent by my Bu @anxiety-riddled-mando to my tumblr &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a little hazy about how the subject had come up, you talked about many things with Din. It was hard for even the rather soft-spoken bounty hunter to be silent all the time while traveling in the tight quarters of the Razor Crest provided. Throughout your travels with one singular Mandalorian and his adorable little green son you had come into the position of many a detail that would surprise many.</p><p>For example, you had figured out that Mando — who you know knew as Din — actually really didn’t like the ration packs he generally ate, he was just so used to their utilitarian nature that he sometimes didn’t think to get anything that tasted better. But he always seemed to get the nicer ration packs for you and the kiddo until you pointed out that he should get some for himself as well.</p><p>Or how you knew all of little Grogu’s favorite hiding spots on the ship after hours of playing hide and seek with him. You still let him think he was well hidden though, it wasn’t as much fun to have every game be short. That and he had started to become a bit more sneaky about it, you were rather sure he had magic floated himself up the time you had found him in a vent that should have way too high for him to get into.</p><p>You knew you were the only one who saw the times when you watched from the doorway as Mando used his skills to try and wrangle a fussy alien toddler into getting a proper bath. Generally, it ended with both of them soaked and you trying to stifle down your giggles at the sight of one angry green bean getting his ears carefully cleaned while Mando gave him a gentle scolding about how he shouldn’t use his powers to dump all the water over him. The water dripping off the edge of Mando’s beskar helmet as his large hands cared gently but firmly with his little grumpy charge.</p><p>There was also the fact that Din liked to have mealtimes with Grogu on their own when he could do so. He had mentioned something about family or clan being able to see him without his helmet, and it just confirmed to you again that he was Grogu’s father in all the best ways he could be.</p><p>Recently though? You had found out some things that your two boys were rather lacking in the department of sweets.</p><p>The subject of some of your favorite treats back from your home planet had come up and when you asked about what the kid liked Mando had replied with a half shrug. He didn’t know -- other than those green cookies the kid had ended up throwing up -- if Grogu had really had any other sweets. When you had pressed Mando about what his favorites were you were a little less surprised to find out he really didn’t know outside of a kind of Mandalorian cake that you hadn’t heard of before and had little hope of being able to replicate without a recipe. But you still had a plan.</p><p>The next market you had gone to had everything you had needed. Your bag had practically bulged with your spoils as you had gotten back to the Crest.</p><p>Grogu had cooed in question and then excitement as you had started pulling one variety of shiny and colorful candy after another from your bag as you both settled together on a blanket on the floor.</p><p>The fruit candies were liked, the candied bugs that he really liked to crunch on, but you think you had just stumbled upon Gro’ika’s new favorite when your employer — though friend and a close confidant and... maybe something more would be a closer description at this point  — showed up.</p><p>“What are you both doing?” Din asked.</p><p>Both you and Grogu looked up at him from the blanket you had seated yourselves. The tilt of his helmet let you know he was amused at what he was seeing and not put out as some would assume. You also knew at this moment that the hands on his hips were purely just for show.</p><p>“Nothin’,” you said, smiling around a lollipop you had in your mouth. “Just figuring out what Gro’ika’s favorite candies are. Wanna join? Or would that wreck your bounty hunter street cred?”</p><p>Din snorted at the teasing jab as he moved to join you both, much to your glee.</p><p>Grogu cooed up at his protector — his father. He waddled over from you to Mando’s waiting hands. He patted at the leather gloves with careful little clawed hands as he babbled up at the helmet.</p><p>“Yeah?” Mando asked the kid. “You liking everything so far.”</p><p>The kid seemed to give an affirmative before making grabby hands at the candy that seemed to be his favorite — the chocolates.</p><p>“Here you go, but that’s the last one before dinner,” you explained. You had been responsible enough to let the kid try the candies but only enough to try and not let him get sick from too many</p><p>He wrinkled his little forehead with a big smile as a clawed hand shoved the piece into his mouth, getting melted chocolate all over his hands and on his chin.</p><p>“That good ad’ika?” Din asked, his voice soft even with the vocal modulator.</p><p>Grogu burbled happily in confirmation, as he now smeared at bits of melted chocolate in random patterns over the shiny metal of Mando’s bracer.</p><p>“Oh, buddy, your making a mess,” you said, moving to get a cloth to clean it.</p><p>Din reached out, capturing your hand in his own before you could fully get up.</p><p>“Please… don’t… don’t worry about it, ner kar’ta,” he said. “It will be easy enough to clean up later… right now I was wondering…” Din trailed off as you settled back down.</p><p>When he didn’t continue you encouraged him, “You were wondering?”</p><p>“Do you... have a favorite?”</p><p>You blinked, a little surprised before you smiled at the black visor before you. “Oh for sure!”</p><p>Quickly locating a box of your favorite candies you pulled one out to show the Mandalorian.</p><p>“These are my favorites, it's a different brand than what I would get at home but it’s pretty darn close to perfect in my opinion,” you explained before you posed a question back to Din. “Wanna try one?”</p><p>“I… sure,” he agreed, more easily than you had anticipated.</p><p>You reached out to pass him one, but Din caught your hand in his again.</p><p>He brought the fingers holding the candy up close to his helmet before his other hand was tipping the helmet up just enough so that he could take the candy with his mouth. It all happened so fast, the movement and the flash of skin and stubble and soft lips, that you were left blinking and wondering if you had just imagined it all. Had there been a tiny bit of tongue against your skin? You were pretty darn sure that had been some tongue and that was breaking your brain.</p><p>You were still looking at him, slack-jawed, when Din spoke up again.</p><p>“Sweeter then I thought,” he said, not explaining if he meant the candy… or you.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Ad’ika - little one<br/>Ner kar’ta - my heart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>